


Maki Dead

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Monoganronpa [4]
Category: Bakemonogatari, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autistic Maki, Conversations, Cutting, Depression, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Following her encounter with a vampire, Maki is taken from her home to another country. There, she learns the limits of her newfound immortality, as well as the cost.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Sonia Nevermind, Oshino Shinobu & Sonia Nevermind
Series: Monoganronpa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918303
Kudos: 2





	Maki Dead

Sonia groaned. Being a princess was boring on the best of days, but it was even worse during winter. Novoselic’s summers were warm and pleasant, but the winters were cruel. It had been snowing for several days now and it seemed as though it would be snowing for several more.

Her issue with the snow wasn't that it meant she couldn't play outside. She was long past the age when that was how she spent her time. It wasn't about it being cold, either, as the palace had sufficient heating for her. The problem was that blizzards frequently messed with or even took down Novoselic internet capabilities. For a teen girl of the 21st century, this caused big problems.

With little else worth doing in her room, Sonia decided to leave. The palace was big enough that walking from one end to the other and back could kill a lot of time. However, as she began, she heard a loud sound outside, as though some large meteor had crashed outside. She quickly dashed back to her room and grabbed a coat, then ran to the front door and into the snow.

She had to walk around for some time before she could see what caused the sound. The brewing blizzard cut down on her visibility, so it wasn't until she was only a few feet away that she saw.

“Aunty Laura!”

Before her, a tall blonde woman stood. Sonia ran over to her and hugged tightly, then looked up. “You didn't tell us you'd be coming back.” The woman smiled and responded warmly. “It wasn't in my plans until recently.” She glanced behind her and turned around. “We should go inside.” Sonia nodded. “Yes, yes!” She started walking back to the palace without checking if the tall woman was following.

It was only when she was inside the building once more that she turned around. While the woman was still following her, she was lagging behind and going a bit slowly, likely on account of the girl slung over her shoulder. Sonia found it difficult to contain her surprise.

As she entered the building, the tall woman smiled. “Seems little has changed since my last visit. Although, I suppose I haven't been gone long. Is the sitting room still where it was?” Sonia nodded and the pair started walking deeper into the palace.

“Kakaka. Seeing this place so bright is incredible. It doesn't feel like more than a generation ago that a season like this would reduce this building to little more than candles flickering against the cold.” Sonia found herself unable to respond, so instead continued to lead the impromptu guest through the halls. Before long, they came to a door, which, upon being opened, led to a small sitting room. Bookshelves lined the walls, broken only for a window against one wall and a fireplace on another. Near the fireplace were a number of chairs, as well as a sofa and a table.

The tall woman deposited the unconscious girl she was still carrying on the sofa, then the pair sat down in chairs. Sonia spoke up first. “I'll call a servant for drinks. If I recall, you take blood?” She giggled. “You're the only person in the Nevermind family that drinks that, so our supply is still standing strong. It might need to be unfrozen.” The tall woman nodded. “That would be alright. Two cups, and warmed. The flight was a bit chilly.”

Sonia pulled out her phone and sent a text to the kitchen. Then, the two made small talk. That lasted until they heard a knock on the door. After a second’s pause, the door opened and a maid came in, carrying a platter. She set it down on the table and removed a number of dishes. “For you, miss Sonia, your usual tea, prepared as you like it. For the great miss Laura, a cup of blood, served warm, as well as one for the guest miss Sonia mentioned. And for you, miss Sonia, some cookies.” Sonia smiled and bowed slightly in her seat. “Thank you. This should be all we'll need for now. If I need anything, I'll let you know. Otherwise, make sure no one comes into this room.” The maid bowed silently and nodded. Then, she turned back towards the door and made her leave.

The pair returned to their small talk, but it wasn't long before they started hearing groans from the sofa. Maki, now awake, blinked and sat herself up. “W-where am I?” Sonia looked a little confused as she answered. “Did Aunty Laura not tell you where she was taking you?” Maki shook her head and glanced around the room, then responded, “No. Not at all. Last I remember, I was-” She cut herself off and covered her mouth, horrified. “I was dying.” The woman, Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade, spoke as if answering a question not said aloud. “I didn't let you die. I don't think you deserved such a fate. So instead, I turned you, made you one of my kin.” She gestured to the cup. “I recommend you drink that. I'm sure your strength is low.”

Maki nodded and picked up the cup. She took a sip, and then another. Then, she set the cup down and leaned back against the sofa. “What do you mean by ‘made me one of your kin’?” Kiss-Shot merely scoffed. “I turned you into a vampire much like myself.” Sonia, only overhearing the conversation, couldn't help but speak up. “You what? I thought you didn't do that?” The tall vampire smiled once again, this time a smile full of cruelty. “Trust me, dear niece, it's a fate she deserves.” Sonia frowned and turned to Maki. “So, who are you? And what about you is so impressive that Aunty Laura felt you so special to bother making another thrall for the second time ever?”

Maki glanced at the blonde girl, unsure of herself. “I'm Maki Harukawa, a high schooler. I'm from Japan, although I don't know where we are now. I don't know why she did this to me, but I don't really understand anything that's going on right now. You seem to act like this is something serious.” Sonia practically kept out of her seat. “Of course it's serious! It's special enough when Aunty Laura visits, let alone when she comes with the second disciple she's ever had.” Maki shook her head. “I wouldn't consider myself a disciple.” Kiss-Shot chimed in. “Perhaps ‘thrall’ or “kin” are more fitting words.” She took a sip from her cup. “But I’m beginning to realize I need to explain some things to you.” In her seat, Sonia leaned forward, as if storytime was about to begin.

“I am a vampire, a creature of the night, but I am more than a mere vampire, the king of oddities. My personal history does not concern you, but suffice to say, after our altercation in your hometown, I was feeling a little homesick myself, so I decided to come back here, and of course, I brought you with me.” Maki stared rather blankly at the vampire. “Where is ‘here?’” She turned towards the window and looked out into the night, view obstructed by the blizzard. “And what do you mean by calling me your thrall?” Kiss-Shot smiled subtly. “‘Here’ is the kingdom of Novoselic.” Maki began opening her mouth to ask a question, but Sonia quickly interjected. “And Novoselic, if you’re unfamiliar, is a small but proud country with a long and storied history, in the northern part of Europe.” Maki turned to look at her, then, after a short delay, nodded and turned back to the vampire, who took this as prompting to continue her lecture.

“When I say you are my thrall, it’s not as if you must obey me at all times. We are bonded, and you are to accompany me. I can and shall make orders of you, but I don’t see a need to make those demands unless I need to. As with the relationship I had to my first thrall, you are my companion, and I hope I will not need to make demands of you.

“When I say you are my kin, I mean that to say that you have been given a new life. You, too, are now a vampire much like me. All that means can be discussed at another time, but what I feel matters to you is that your life will not end unless by unnatural means. Being a vampire means immortality for you.

“Immortality is not the gift humans think it is. I felt it was the punishment you deserved. You will not age and you will not die and you will not fall prey for few are more powerful than a vampire, let alone a vampire who is the thrall of Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade. And with your immortal life, you will be my companion. My life is that of a wanderer. I bore easily, so I travel by my whims to wherever I see fit. And now you will come with me.”

“I… was dying.”

“And now you are beyond death.”

“You nearly killed me.”

“You probably deserved it.”

Maki turned back to face Sonia once more. The princess shrugged defensively. “What? Are you going to tell me you didn’t?” Maki stared, then whispered a response. “I wanted to die. Why am I alive now?”

Kiss-Shot spoke up once more. “You are not alive. You are dead and beyond dead. I gave you what you wanted. And if your life in death displeases you, then you always have an out. If you still seek death after all of this, then throw yourself into the sun and become erased from the face of this earth.” Sonia chimed in, “Once the blizzard lets up, that is! Might be a few days, though…” Maki didn’t respond and instead turned her gaze to the floor. After a short period of silence, Kiss-Shot and Sonia began talking amongst themselves once more.

An hour passed, and then two. Despite the low visibility caused by the blizzard, the transition from day to night outside was obvious. Sonia and her aunt finished up their conversation and Kiss-Shot left for her personal quarters. With little else to do, Sonia walked over to the couch and shook Maki awake. The quiet girl had fallen back asleep in lieu of participating in further conversation, and as she woke up once more, glared at Sonia. The princess merely smiled back. “I can take you to a guest room if you want. You’ll get the best accommodations in the palace!” Maki glowered, but stood up and followed the princess all the same. She was led through unfamiliar halls up several floors, until the pair found themselves in front of a door. Sonia opened it and gestured for Maki to enter. She did and Sonia followed.

“Is this good?” Maki nodded, which prompted Sonia to continue. “If you have any requests, there’s a button over here that’ll call one of the servants for you. They should be able to get you most anything reasonable you request.” She gestured at Maki’s attire. “If you want, I could have a tailor make you something more vampiric, if you want. Otherwise, I’ll leave you alone.” For the first time since the pair had arrived, Sonia’s upbeat attitude wavered. “I’m sure today’s been hard for you. You should try to take it easy.” And then she left.

Having slept for several hours just prior, Maki wasn’t inclined to go immediately to bed. Instead, she left again to wander the palace. She had a destination in mind, but no idea how to get there, so she drifted through the halls of the large building, shambling from room to room until she found her destination. She grabbed what she had been looking for, hid it away in her sweatshirt, then hurried back to the guest room.

Once back, she removed the knife from her pocket. After glancing around the room, she sat down in the bed and prepared herself. After some quick breaths, she rolled up one of her sleeves and pressed the knife into her arm. A few droplets of blood followed the knife as she ran it in a line. Then, she frowned. It hurt, but… less so than before. She pressed it in deeper, opening the flesh up and letting blood pour out. It soaked into her clothes and into the bed she sat on. Still not satisfied, she repositioned it in her hand and stabbed her arm, and then again, and again. The pain was still little more than a dull presence in the background. With a defeated sigh, she dropped the knife on the bed and hung her head. She sat like that for several minutes. When she finally looked up again, she examined her arm. Despite having been cut and torn just minutes before, it looked pristine, as though it had not been touched. Maki picked up the knife and stabbed it again several more times. She dropped the knife again, but this time stared at her arm. Slowly, the damaged flesh began to repair, knitting itself back together. Maki rolled her sleeve even higher, and found the flesh clear and untouched. She grabbed the knife and tore at her tights, but found the only wound the one just made. By now, she was covered in blood, but it barely registered. She began to cry.

It was nearly an hour before she moved from her position in bed. By now, the blood had begun to dry. Outside the nearby window, night had fully fallen. Maki stood up and walked to the window. She fidgeted with it until she found the lock. As she opened it, a gust of cold wind blew in, carrying snow with it. After a second’s pause, she lept towards the ground below. She didn’t brace her fall, but it didn’t matter. After she gathered herself, she glanced around where she now stood. It was a courtyard, and a rather large one at that. She started walking away from the building she had just left. She shivered as she walked through the cold, not out of any need or sense that she was freezing, but from a lifetime of cold and snow eliciting that reaction in her. She paced around the courtyard until she found a spot to sit down. She lowered herself to the ground and tried to make herself comfortable. And then she stayed there. Slowly, the snow built up around her, but despite that, the cold never reached her. She closed her eyes, not to sleep, but to disconnect herself from the world.

“And how long do you plan to stay here, child?” Maki opened her eyes, unsure of how much time had passed. She didn’t respond to the vampire’s questioning. “I’ve already told you; if you wish to die, just throw yourself into the sun. But for that you must wait.” Sonia came running from behind “Oh, Aunty Laura, wait!.” She caught up to the vampire and took a second to catch her breath. As she did, Kiss-Shot extended a hand down to Maki, who looked up at her with sullen eyes. However, she grabbed the hand and let herself be pulled up. The trio began walking back to the building.

Maki was escorted back to her room. As she stepped into the room, she found it in a very different state than when she had left it. The window was closed and whatever snow had blown in was already cleared away. The bed had seemingly been replaced, as not a drop of blood showed on the sheets or mattress. The knife was nowhere to be seen. “Your clothes are tattered. A seamstress will be sent for.” And with that, Kiss-Shot left. Sonia lingered.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know. I feel like that’s my fault.”

“What is?”

“You… you taking the knife to yourself. You throwing yourself out that window and leaving yourself in the cold.”

Maki joined Sonia in sitting on the bed. “It’s not your fault. I was already like this.” Sonia shook her head. “But- but even if you were, I should have known, and I should have been able to do something about this.”

“How old are you?”

Sonia was taken aback by the question. “I’m 18. A senior in high school.” Maki nodded. “Same. Although I’m still only 17. But you’re not much older than me. I don’t think you should blame yourself for what I did to myself.” Sonia frowned. “I disagree. It’s my duty as princess to care for my subjects, and even if you aren’t from this country, you are here now and I take it upon myself to care for you.”

“Why can you speak Japanese?”

Once again, Sonia was taken aback, this time by the sudden shift in topic. “Oh, I, uh. I go to school in Japan. I’m an exchange student. I requested it from my parents under the reasoning that having more worldly experience would benefit my future as a ruler. I’m only here because my school is on break at the moment.” Maki nodded. “Your parents- The king and queen?” “Indeed.” Maki glanced away.

“What’s your relation to Miss Heart-Under-Blade? You call her your aunt, but…”

Sonia perked up. “Oh! ‘Aunty Laura’ is the short version. She’s my great aunt, or fully said, she’s my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great aunt. She was my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother’s sister. Due to circumstances that she wouldn’t want me getting into, she was forced to leave the kingdom at a young age The resulting journey led her to becoming a vampire. Since then, she’s stayed in touch with the family, although in my lifetime she’s only visited a handful of times.”

“I see.”

And with that, the conversation died. The pair continued to sit in bed together, each fidgeting, neither glancing in the direction of the other. Eventually, Sonia stood up. “I should go. Dinner will be soon. I don’t believe you will need to eat, but if you want to join me, you can.” And then she made her leave.

Maki stayed in bed for several more minutes. When she stood up, she walked over to the window. It was locked again, and this time some extra measures had been put in place. It seemed as though she would not be able to get it open without a key, and the chances that key was in this room were slim. She sighed and instead made her way into the bathroom. It was a larger bathroom than she had ever seen, and much of it was taken up by a large bath. She nodded at it, then twisted the valves. Water started pouring out. After testing the temperatures of the two valves, she turned the one labeled as hot, leaving the cold valve turned off. 

She stripped, removing her clothes. It was only as she did so that she realized how much they had been ruined. The damage from her confrontation with Kiss-Shot had left its mark, but blood and dirt caked them as well. The cuts to her tights she had inflicted earlier had only grown in the time since. All in all, they were tattered and filthy, utterly unwearable. She hadn't realized this beforehand due to the day’s events refusing to let her stop to catch her breath. Maki finished removing her clothes and threw them in a pile towards the door.

Once she was fully naked, she examined her body. It told her nothing she didn’t already know, but seeing herself unbruised, unscarred, undamaged was disturbing. This was no longer a body she recognized. It was the body of someone untroubled. It was the body of someone who cared about themselves. It was a body wholly foreign to Maki.

She punched a nearby mirror. And then another, and another, until they were nothing more than shards of glass laying on the floor. Her fist was bleeding and full of shards, but she knew it would heal. She would always heal. She brushed the shards out of her skin and onto the floor, then turned back to the bath. By now, it was filled nearly to the brim. She shut off the tap and got in.

The water was hot. Hotter than any bath she had been in before. But after the day she had, the chill of death and the cold of the blizzard, she welcomed it. She welcomed the pain the heat brought her, and the lightheadedness. The cuts hadn’t fully healed yet and so small amounts of blood trickled out into the water. Eventually, they healed, but not before the water adopted a pink hue.

Maki soaked in the water for some time. She let the heat sink in and envelope her. She kept waiting for the lightheadedness brought on by the hot water to develop into a headache, but it never came. After letting herself sit there for some time, she dunked herself underwater, where she stayed for a quarter of an hour. Even when she resurfaced, she found she had no more need to catch her breath than before she submerged.

It was nearly another hour before she finally got out of the bath. She dried herself and drained the tub, then picked up the pile of clothes and left the bathroom. Now left with nothing to wear, she hunted around the room for anything she could use to cover herself. Eventually, she found a bathrobe in a closet. She put it on, then walked to the place Sonia had gestured to hours earlier. She debated pressing the button and making a request of the palace’s wait staff, but she decided against it. Instead, she removed the robe and got into bed. The exhaustion of her day was beginning to outweigh the sleep she had gotten. She laid down in bed and covered herself in the sheets. This bed in a palace, quite literally suited for royalty, was foreign to Maki. It was a far cry from the beds of the orphanage she grew up in. It wasn’t long before she was fast asleep.

As Maki awoke, she struggled to remember where she was, not for the first time in recent memory. She laid in bed, letting pieces of her memory come together one by one. As she shifted her gaze from the ceiling to the room itself, she could tell it was once again daytime outside. However, the blizzard was still ongoing. She sat up and went to grab her clothes, only to remember what had happened to them. She got out of bed and walked over to where she left the robe the night before. After some hesitation, she pushed the button and waited for a response. When none came, she sat back down on the bed and waited. Several minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. After a short pause, the door opened. Sonia walked in alone. The princess waved awkwardly. “Hey. I figured I should come, since none of the staff know Japanese.” She glanced up and down at Maki’s apparel. “You need new clothes, right? Given the state they were in last night.” She removed some apparel from a bag she was carrying. “We can have new clothes sewn later, but for now, these should do. I’m a little taller than you, but this should be work for now.” She glanced away. “Will you be changing out here or in the bathroom.” Maki’s response was quiet. “Out here. The bathroom’s floor is covered in glass. I’m not comfortable going back in there.” Sonia nodded. “Alright. We’ll turn around while you change. I’ll also call someone to clean that up.”

Maki picked up the clothes from where Sonia left them. Among the pile was underwear, a short-sleeved top, and a skirt. She put on the underwear, then grimaced as she put on the skirt. Then, she slid the skirt up and buttoned the side to fasten it in place. “Done.”

Sonia squealed as she turned around. “Oh, Maki! You’re so cute like this.” The dark-haired girl sighed. “I’m not comfortable with this. Do you have anything with longer sleeves?” Sonia thought for a second. “Not sure. I’d have to dig around my closet, but I’m sure I have something.”

“Please look.” Sonia nodded. “Alright. Is there anything else you’ll need today?” Maki didn’t respond immediately. “I don’t know. Days are long.” She paused. “Is there a Christian church somewhere in this building?” Sonia thought for a second. “I think there’s a Lutheran church in the north wing.” Maki blinked. “That’s a Christian church?” Sonia nodded and Maki continued. “Alright, thanks.” Sonia tilted her head. “Are you a Christian?” Maki shook her head, and then, with little preamble, left Sonia behind in the guest bedroom. The princess didn’t follow.

While Maki had a small idea of where she was going, she was unfamiliar with the building, so she struggled to find her way there. However, as she began to approach the church room, she realized she could feel it. As she grew closer, she found it harder and harder to push forward. Before long, she found herself in front of a large glass door. She pulled at the door and entered, all the while feeling as though a strong wind was blowing against her.

Just standing in the church burned her. She sat down in one of the pews and closed her eyes, soaking in the pain. After about ten minutes, she stood up once more and started walking to the back of the building. The church was less grand than she would have expected, but one key feature stood out to her, a massive cross hung from the ceiling. Pain came from every corner of the room, but approaching the cross made it worse. She stood as close to underneath it as she could, but she found that staying there too long was impossible. However, she chose to remain in the room even after moving. She hunted around, to little success, and after some time, gave up, ready to leave and return to the guest room she was staying in.

However, as she left the small church, she found herself in front of Kiss-Shot. The tall vampire smiled and laughed. “Kakaka. Rather bold for one of our kind to willingly step onto holy ground like that.” Maki brushed past the vampire, but answered the unspoken question as she did. “I wanted to know how much of myth is based in reality. If this is my life now, then I want to know my weaknesses.” Kiss-Shot followed along. “For the fact that you survived, I feel this was an insufficient learning experience for you. Holy relics can do serious harm, because belief has power. Crosses are one of the few ways to do serious harm to a vampire.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

She continued walking back to the guest room, by now picking up a sense for the layout of the building. It wasn't long before she was there. However, as she approached, she heard talk in a language she didn't recognize. Not English, but something similar. What was notable to her is that she could hear it from a ways down the hall. She had always had a good sense of hearing, but it was never this good. She approached and opened the door cautiously.

Inside, Sonia was talking with an unknown figure. A variety of materials, mostly fabric, was strewn about. The door creaked as it opened, which prompted Sonia to turn around. “Oh! Maki! Hey! I was just talking to the seamstress about making you new clothes. Come on, get over here, we need to measure your sizes.” Maki seemingly ignored her, instead staying in the door frame staring at Sonia and the seamstress. Eventually, as if fed up with waiting, Sonia walked over and grabbed Maki's hand, dragging her over.

The seamstress said something in that language Maki didn't recognize. Sonia nodded and took a second to think about it. “Okay… She needs you to strip. This can work without that, but will go smoothest if you're willing to do that.” Maki's response was silence, and it was difficult for Sonia to discern what she was feeling. She turned back the seamstress and the pair talked amongst themselves for a couple of minutes. Then, Sonia turned back to Maki. “Can you please give an answer?” Maki sighed. “I'd rather not be naked in front of two strangers. I would also rather not be touched by a stranger.” Sonia turned back to the seamstress and once again the pair discussed the topic in words unfamiliar to Maki. When that was done, Sonia turned back to Maki once more. “Alright, she'll try to eyeball it.” She walked around Maki and sat down on the bed. “Do you have a specific preference in mind? If not, I have some ideas.” Maki shook her head. “I don't care. I just want my arms and legs covered.” She paused for a second. “And I want a cross pendant.” Behind her, the seamstress said some words. Sonia nodded at her, then gestured to Maki to sit on the bed with her. “Do you want to die? Do you really?” Maki sighed deeply before responding. “I do, more so now than ever before in my life.” Sonia let out a sound of acknowledgment, but didn't have any words to respond with. 

Instead, she turned to the seamstress and said a few words, then turned back to Maki. She stared at the young vampire for several minutes, while in that time Maki merely looked down at the bed.

After several minutes of silence, only broken up by the sounds of the seamstress at work, Sonia suddenly grabbed Maki's hand. “Let's go to my room. We'll have more privacy there.” Before Maki could protest, Sonia had leapt out of bed and was dragging the younger girl out of the room.

Sonia hurried through the halls along her familiar route. Maki could only do her best to keep up. However, they suddenly slammed to a halt as they came to a large door at the end of a hall. Sonia dug into her pocket, pulled out a key, and opened the door, then gestured for Maki to enter.

The guest room Maki had been staying in was finer than anything she had seen before. Were the situation better, the sight would have taken her breath away. However, comparing that room, with its finery and glamour, to the princess’s bedroom would be like comparing a firefly to the sun. To elicit a reaction from the guest room would take better time, but this room needed no such grace. Maki could do little more than stare.

However, it wasn't long before Sonia, clearly impatient, pulled the stunned girl through the room and towards the bed. Maki let herself be dragged along, her already passive personality being accented by the overstimulation of the immaculate room. The pair were soon standing in front of Sonia's bed, at which point Sonia sat down on the bed and dragged the somber girl down with her.

Sonia practically whispered her next words. “There. Now we're alone.” Maki just stared at her, practically in a stupor from the overwhelming opulence of the palace and the rush of activity Sonia had just forced on her. The pair sat in silence for some time before Sonia let herself fall on her side, cushioned by the bed. Maki didn’t follow.

“Why did you bring me here?”

Sonia giggled. “I already said why, silly. It’s so we can be alone.” Maki stared down at her. “But why do we need to be alone?” Sonia sighed. “Do you really not know?” Her hand crept over until it was on top of Maki's. It stayed there for a few seconds, before Sonia started squeezing. When that elicited no reaction in Maki, Sonia shifted her position until she was holding Maki's hand, then pulled until Maki fell, practically limp, down next to Sonia in bed. “We need to be alone so we can do this.” Sonia leaned over and kissed Maki on the cheek, then blushed. Maki rolled over and faced away from Sonia. 

“I don't want that.” Sonia frowned. “Oh… I thought you were… Sorry.” Maki shook her head. “I don't know you. Why did you do that?” Sonia sat up and crawled away from Maki towards the edge of the bed. “Well, I… Even if we've only just met… I thought…” Maki turned back to Sonia and propped herself on one arm until she was sitting once more. “I don't understand what you mean.” There was a moment of silence before Sonia responded. “I… think you're cute. I thought there was something here. I didn't realize you are…”

“I'm what?” Sonia frowned. “Well, I didn't realize you're straight, that is, if you are.” Maki shook her head and started for the corner of the bed. “I met you yesterday. I don't understand why you would do this.” She started for the door, but before she could leave, Sonia shouted at her, “Maki! Do you want to die? Why?” The adolescent vampire didn't turn around, but responded curtly. “Why do you care?” And with that she left.

She made for the courtyard she had visited the previous evening. It was already evening, despite Maki only having been awake a few hours at this point, and the sun was beginning to set. As well, the blizzard had begun to slow and the sun peeked through the cracks here and there. One such crack was right outside the exit leading to the courtyard. As Maki stood in the entranceway, she stared at the bright spot on the ground just before her.

“What will you do, child?” Maki didn't turn around as the vampire addressed her. Neither did she respond. “It's as I said. Sunlight will erase you. If you want to die, you can do it here.” Still silent, Maki stepped forward and thrust her hand forward into the sunlight. At once, it lit into flame. Maki tensed up in pain and fell to her knees. As she withdrew it from the light, the flames and pain subsided, but the wound didn't heal immediately like before. She sat there for several more minutes, taking heavy breaths as she recovered. Eventually, Kiss-Shot addressed her. “Well, child, this is what you wanted. If you want to die, I promise you this will be fatal.

Maki stood up and faced Kiss-Shot. “I want to die. I don't want to be erased.” She brushed past the tall woman and returned to her room, the guest bedroom. The seamstress was still in there, but Maki could tell she was almost done. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, followed by the entrance of Sonia and Kiss-Shot. The princess was looking down at the floor, clearly trying to avoid Maki's gaze. Kiss-Shot sat down on the bed next to Maki. “Don't worry. I've already talked to my niece.” Sonia walked over to the seamstress and said a few words, then sat down at a nearby desk. The room was dead silent for another half hour until the seamstress walked over to Sonia and whispered a few words. Sonia's face lit up and she practically leapt across the room to where Kiss-Shot and Maki were. “The dress is done.” Maki blinked a few times, bringing herself back to reality. “Oh.” The seamstress was busy setting it up to be displayed.

Sonia spoke up, rather nervously. “Are you going to want to change in the bathroom? I had the glass cleaned up.” Maki sighed, but nodded. She walked over to the seamstress, who handed her the dress. She grabbed it and hurried into the bathroom.

As Sonia said, the glass had been cleared up. However, the mirrors hadn't been fixed yet. Maki held the dress in outstretched arms. It was crimson, the same color as Kiss-Shot’s dress. As requested, it had long sleeves, and an embroidered pattern. It was otherwise plain, but the craft was obvious. As she put it on, Maki could tell it was without a doubt the finest piece of clothing she had ever worn. In addition to the dress was a pair of tights and some heels. Maki took the time to put those on as well.

She stepped out of the bathroom. The seamstress was already gone, leaving Kiss-Shot and Sonia left alone. When Sonia saw Maki, her eyes grew wide. Still, she stayed in her chair. It was the vampire who first spoke. “It's a fitting dress.”

“I want a cross pendant.” Kiss-Shot smirked. “Kakaka. Awfully bold of you, isn’t it? You don’t even know the harm touching a cross can cause you.” Maki turned and glared. “If you think that will defer me, then put one in my hand to test me.” Sonia stood up. “I- I kinda figured you’d want one, so I stopped by the church a bit ago and grabbed one.” She stood up and walked across the room, then took a small pendant out of her pocket. She dropped it into Maki’s open hands. The dark-haired girl winced, but closed her fist around it anyway.

She took deep breaths as her grip tightened, struggling to hold it. She very quickly lost track of how long she had been standing like that. Her labored breaths slowly grew less steady and before long, she was falling to the ground. “Do you give up on this foolish endeavor now, child?” Maki shook her head weakly. She uprighted herself and attempted to fasten the pendant around her neck, but the hand that had held the cross was unsteady. Sonia, unwilling to watch her struggle, got up and sat down behind her. “Let me.” She took the ends from the young vampire’s hands and attached them, then returned to her seat.

Maki looked down. Even while the cross was on the outside of the dress, Maki could feel pain from its proximity. She glanced at her hand. Branded into it was the shape of a cross. It was clearly healing, but at a far slower pace than anything she had inflicted to herself before. She started standing up, having to use the wall to steady herself. It took her some time, but before long, she was standing once again.

As if impatient, Kiss-Shot stood up alongside her. “We’re leaving once the sun is fully set.” She turned for the door and left with no other words. Sonia shot up and hurried after her. “Wait! Aunty Laura, wait!” As her voice faded into the background, Maki sat back down in bed. The dull pain she felt in her chest due to the cross was still extent, but she knew in time she would get used to it. She held a breath as she grabbed the chain the cross was on and lifted the top of the dress, dropping the cross underneath. Her chest erupted in pain, and Maki grimaced, but did her best to ignore it. She stood up and paced around the room a little, trying to find her new balance with the pain. Once she felt steady, she started for the door. It took her until she was a ways down the hall to be comfortable walking on her own, without using the wall for stability. By the time she had come to the palace’s front door, she was walking as normal, albeit with heavy breaths. Sonia and Kiss-Shot were off talking on their own, letting Maki stand by herself. “Aunty Laura, promise you'll visit again sooner next time.” The vampire smiled warmly. “No promises, child, but I can try.” She mussed Sonia’s hair and smiled, then passed her, approaching Maki. “Are you ready, young one?” Maki nodded. Sonia waved from afar as the two left.

“So where are we going? What’s your destination in mind?”

“Kakaka. It’s not so simple. Immortality gets boring, as you’ll find, so instead I merely wander as my whims take me. And Now, you will accompany me. Now come, follow me.”


End file.
